<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty-Four Hours With A Heretic by bonniobonnott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593543">Twenty-Four Hours With A Heretic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniobonnott/pseuds/bonniobonnott'>bonniobonnott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonkai, BooKai Week 2k18, Death, F/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniobonnott/pseuds/bonniobonnott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season Seven after Damon’s desiccation, Bonnie Bennett is struggling with her new normal. Things aren’t made any easier when an old foe appears with the promise of only one day, but a lot of things can happen in a day. Twenty-four hours with Kai Parker seems like a lifetime to Bonnie Bennett, but, at the end of those twenty-four hours, she might just find that twenty-four hours isn’t long enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty-Four Hours With A Heretic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was originally published on November 13, 2018 on my Tumblr of the same name.</p><p>I have decided to pick it up again, and post it here and start writing the subsequent chapters.</p><p>Great thanks to bonkaishippersclub on Tumblr for their Samhein prompt which inspired me to start this piece two years ago, and continue it now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">Being abandoned by people was Bonnie Bennett’s forte.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Her mother had abandoned her as a child, leaving her waiting for a woman that would never come back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Her father had abandoned her too, just not quite in the same way. With Abby gone, and faced with the task of raising a child with powers he couldn’t even begin to understand, he kept himself away. He spent her life working, and ever years after he died in front of her, Bonnie found herself remembering phone calls and emails more than the man himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Grams had stayed the longest, taking care of her, loving her, being everything the witch could have ever asked for in a grandmother. Though, in the end, she left too. Sheila didn’t leave intentionally, and even when she was gone, she looked out for Bonnie. Unlike the others though, Grams would always be with her, but in time like this, when her best friend chose desiccation in a coffin over her, it was hard not to feel utterly alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Yes, being abandoned by people was Bonnie Bennett’s forte, so she dealt with it the best way she could, by burying herself in work so she wasn’t buried by her grief. She chose to obsess over a problem that wouldn’t be so easily solved, the problem of her connection to Elena Gilbert, and the sleeping spell that had been cast of the doppelganger. Before he died, Kai Parker had made a point to tell her what she couldn’t do, he’d tried to steal her hope of ever seeing her best friend awake again,  he’d tried to make Damon Salvatore kill her, or rip them apart. He’d succeeded at one of those things, and she’d be damned if a dead man take everything from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">So, it was another day of going through her grandmother’s grimores looking for answers she knew she wouldn’t find. Searching and scanning every line for some sort of answer, some note she’d missed, a miracle in latin, and just like every other day, she came up empty. She wasn’t sure what time she’d nodded off on the couch, but when she woke up the spell book was still on the couch beside her and the sun had set. With a sigh the witch moved the grimoire to the coffee table, standing up to stretch when she heard the familiar sound of her fridge door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Green eyes darted toward the kitchen and she froze in place. The fridge was out of sight, and she was exhausted, she had to be imagining it. She’d almost convinced herself it was nothing when she heard something that sent a chill running down her spine, a familiar hum that rang out through the silence. It couldn’t be, her mind had to be playing tricks on her, yet she found herself to the doorway, and saw the familiar silhouette standing in front of the open fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“Good morning, Sleepyhead.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">The heretic’s teasing comment was met with silence as the Bennett witch tried to process what she was seeing, and hearing. As if he could read her mind, Kai turned his head around to face her with a brilliant smirk painted on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue, Bon?”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Shaking her head in response, Bonnie finally found her voice, albeit weaker than it normally was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“You’re not here. You can’t be.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Really? That’s news to me</b>.<b>”</b> was all the heretic offered in response as he turned back to the bare fridge and shut the door. He proceeded to turn around to completely face Bonnie Bennett, the two looking across the room at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Your dead.”</b> the witch insisted, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for the temporary nightmare to come to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Tell me something I don’t know.” </b>Kai Parker offered with a chuckle, leaning back against the fridge and crossing his own arms to mimic the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“So, you can’t be there. Therefore, this is a dream, and I’m about to wake up any minute.” </b>Bonnie shot back smugly, simply waiting for enough time to pass for her to wake up.<b></b></span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“Oh, so you dream about me, Bonnie? You’re going to make me <i>blush</i>.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“That’s not – You know what, it doesn’t even matter, you’re not really here, none of this is happening, so I’m not going to even bother correcting you.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">It all seemed so obvious to the witch, even if she did get flustered at his accusation.The other side was destroyed, Kai had died, and even if he’d been resurrected, he couldn’t even enter the house unless he was invited in. As the only inhabitant, she knew she hadn’t invited him in, so she didn’t have to have anything to worry about. Her confusion and fear was pushed aside for the moment, a confident smirk and a chuckle replaced them. She’d laugh about this later, so why not get a headstart?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“Oh, Bonnie. Sweet, sweet, ignorant Bonnie.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Before Bonnie had a chance to retaliate to his name calling, the heretic is starting up again, and witch is forced to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“Have you ever heard of Samhain?”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">The Bennett thought for a moment, the term seemingly oddly familiar, but, in perfect fashion, Kai cut her off before she could even try and answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Yeah, me either. But, as it turns out, the dead are allowed to come back once a year. Some visit friends… some visit family…” </b>Kai explained, making the move to close the gap between himself and the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Dream or not, his movements brought him too close for comfort, so the witch retaliated the way she always had.<b></b></span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“<i>Motus.</i>”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">And… nothing happened. The Bennett witch stared at the Gemini in stunned silence, her smirk fading as she gawked at him. The corners of the heretic’s lips curved upwards and he continued to close the gap between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“Funny thing about that… I’m not alive so you can’t maim, kill, stab, or otherwise hurt me, Bon. Also means no magic for either of us, unfortunately. Kind of a bummer if you ask me, but it means that our time won’t get cut short.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Realizing her position, and the fact that this might not be a dream at all, she fought the urge to take a step back. She was Bonnie Bennett, she wasn’t going to run away from him, not this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“… What do you want, Kai?”</b> she finally asked, glaring as he finally closed the gap between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="small">“Well, Bonnie, I’ve got a get-out-of-hell-free card for the next twenty-four hours. And, as I don’t have any friends, and I killed all of my immediate family, for the next twenty-four hours, you’re all mine.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small">With a satisfied grin plastered on his face, he stared down at her as she glared up at her. Bonnie opened her mouth to argue when she was interrupted once more, but this time not by the Gemini, but rather the old clock ringing out the change of the hour, a noise that brought both the witch and the heretic to look at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Make that twenty-three.”</b> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>